brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiosk
Kiosk is a small rectangular building which regularly offers team boosts. In big maps there are usually two kiosks, while in small maps there is usually only one kiosk. However, there are no kiosks in the maps Sunset Street and Midnight Arena. Also, there are no kiosks in any map when the game mode is FFA. General When a kiosk is open, there are four white glowing symbols at the top of the kiosk indicating which team boost it is going to give to the first team to damage the kiosk enough (the damage done to the kiosk is calculated independently for each team). The boost is applied on all the players in the team except for those that are currently down—those players will permanently miss the boost. However, dying after receiving a team boost will not end it. After giving the boost, the kiosk closes and then shows with gray symbols the new randomly chosen boost it is now containing, which can be the same as the previous one. That boost will be available after 25 seconds when the kiosk opens again. Usually kiosks open for the first time at the beginning of the match when the count down has finished. However, in Boss Battle games the kiosk opens at 00:55, and in Brawl Factory and Rumble Factory the kiosk opens at 00:05. It is also worth noting that in maps with two kiosks the two kiosks can never contain the same team boost at the same time. Kiosks have either a flat roof or a hipped roof with an antenna in the middle. Players and zombies can stand on a kiosk only if its roof is flat. Standing and jumping on a kiosk with a flat roof can give defensive advantage and help getting team boosts easier in presence of enemies. The easiest way to get on a kiosk is to double jump, but that is only possible for boxers and blitzers. It is also possible to get on a kiosk with a single jump by jumping from higher ground or jumping in the air after getting thrown up by something (e.g. enemy attack). Team Boost Types There are four types of team boosts, HP recovery, Defence up, Speed up and Super strong, out of which the last one is only available in co-op game modes. The details of each team boost are written below. HP Recovery HP recovery instantly heals every player in the team by 30 % of their maximum health. The boost does not revive fallen players, cure poison statuses or overheal players above their maximum health. HP recovery is the only team boost that does not have a duration, and timing it carefully can be beneficial. Using the HP recovery when the whole team is at full health might seem useless, but in team game modes this might prevent the enemy team from getting the boost, and in co-op game modes this gives a chance to get a Super strong with less waiting. Defence Up Defence up gives every player in the team 50 % damage protection for 20 seconds. The duration can be increased with a Bulletproof Vest fuse in the hat/helmet by 10 %-units multiplied with the grade of the fuse. In team game modes, Defence up is usually the most useful team boost, and will give a huge advantage to the team that gets it. To minimize the impact of a Defence up on the match, the opposing team is often forced to run for the whole duration of the boost. Moreover, since the boost lasts so long, the team with the Defence up will usually easily get control of the next team boost (or next two boosts if there are two kiosks). With some luck, the team might get several Defence ups in row, causing often overwhelming trouble to the opposing team. In maps with two kiosks, it happens with a probability of ⅔ that one of the kiosks contains a Defence up in the beginning of the round, giving a considerable advantage to the team that spawns closer to that kiosk. Speed Up Speed up gives every player in the team 30 % increase in movement speed for 20 seconds. The duration can be increased with a Lightweight fuse in the hat/helmet by 10 %-units multiplied with the grade of the fuse. Speed up is useful for running away from enemies or catching enemies running away from you. Speed up also gives considerable advantage in a fight. For example, dodging is easier and the reach of blitzers' special attacks increase greatly. Super Strong Super strong gives every player in the team 30 % increase in movement speed, triple attack damage and invulnerability for 10 seconds. The duration of the invulnerability can be increased with a Glow Coating fuse in the hat/helmet by 10 %-units multiplied with the grade of the fuse. It is worth noting that the other effects of the boost cannot be prolonged with fuses and that the invulnerability does not protect from the health recovery meter getting reset on hit. The invulnerability also gives immunity to poison, box and jelly effects from balls thrown by Little Leaguers as long as you get hit by those balls during the invulnerability, not before it. A poison state received before a Super strong will continue to prevent health recovery, cloaking with a chameleon item and building of long combos without doing any actual damage. Despite its short duration, Super strong is by far the most powerful and most useful team boost in co-op game modes. Therefore it is common practise to consume all other team boosts as soon as possible without thinking much about their usefulness, just to get a Super strong, which will then be timed carefully so that it won't be wasted. In Zombie Survival, Super strongs are often saved for defeating the most powerful enemies, Skull Rocks and Flatfeet. While a Defence up is useless during a Super strong, a Speed up is not, as the increases in movement speed stack, making killing scattered zombies even faster. Category:Attackable map elements